The Boy Next Door
by XxScarletHartxX
Summary: Riku is a boy who lives on his own, no parents, no job, no school. He likes things the way they are. What will he do when his neighbors move out and the boy of his dreams moves in next door. YAOI RikuxSora LeonxCloud CloudxSephiroth. ON HOLD .
1. Mr Shoe thrower

The boy next door by: Water Fox

Riku is a young boy living on his own, when a whole shit load of stuff begins to change and someone new moves in next to him. What will Riku do when he finds out a cute boy is the one taking up residence next to him?

Chapter one.

I walked quietly down the lane on which my humble little house resided. I could see a few stray cats rush across in front of my path and toward the garbage dumpsters across from the small housing complexes. It made me wonder if I was like those little strays, begging for food scraps from the cold insides of the waste holders. Yup, sounded like me. Course I was also like the dumpsters; cold, and full of shit. But that was a longer story then I cared to get into at the moment.

My name is where I could start. It was Riku. Last name? Be damned if I could remember. I'd been left here as a child by a pair of parents I don't even remember the faces of. I couldn't even hate them, not without knowing what they looked like. Anyways, yeah. I lived at the very end of this small dump of a housing lane. Only God knew when the government would fix this place up, but I didn't really care. I didn't know the names of anyone else who lived on this lane, I pretty much kept to myself all of the time.

School. Not in it. With no legal guardians walking into a school and asking for an education could get me in more trouble then I cared for. Why would a school give me problems over this? I wasn't of legal age at 15 to be living on my own without a parent's consent. I didn't mind though, I had ways of finding my own…well…schooling. I learned a lot of shit from a guy who taught in school that I had nick named the Professor. I had met him a few years ago when he recognized me near the end of the lane.

Apparently he had known my parents at one point but we didn't speak much of them. I basically just went to him for advice and help with other stuff. When I was beyond broke he would lend me money. I guess he was the closest thing to a father that I had. Well, enough of my life story, back to my dumb of a neighborhood. There was a couple living right next to me that had the house up for sale, that place was way nicer then mine and I had actually thought of getting enough money to move in there, but the monthly rent would have me drowning in debts before I could even move my few meager belongings in.

I kept walking down the back ally of the lane when I suddenly came to a whiplash worthy stop and saw something covering the white sign that was written in bold red letters.

" SOLD?" I shouted in panic.

I rushed up to the sign and looked at it in defeat. I felt a few tears running up to edges of my lashes, but I wasn't actually going to cry. Okay, so I had been doing more then just thinking about getting the place. But it was more then that. Sure, I didn't' know a soul on this lane, but I 'liked' it that way. No one bothered me, and they all kept to themselves. This place was perfect just the way it was. I didn't want some guy moving in here, let alone some gigantic family with kids and the works. That would wreck my 12-noon wake up schedule. God forbid.

I kicked the fence harshly causing the stupid little pompom of a dog the couple owned called Red 13 to come rushing out of its doghouse and begin to bark at me. I shouted a few things with a few colorful words at it and it ran back into its hiding hole.

"That's right." I growled angrily with a glare that could kill." Be happy I don't get you neutered!"

I could see the little red fluff ball quivering in the doghouse and I crossed my arms over my chest. My signature pose. I let my eyes drift back to the sign for a moment then I began walking again in the direction of my house. What a mess. Now the couple would leave and that meant no more mooching the extra foods from their dinner parties. No more watching T.V through their window. No more free anything. I sighed in sheer defeat, and titled my head back, causing my silver strands of hair to fall away from my aquamarine eyes.

I blinked softly as the small flickers of light glimmered through the leaves of the trees that were planted all over the lane. They created a canopy over the back ally, and I liked it that way. I could hear the screen door on the couples's back door open with a horribly high-pitched squeak and the pompom went running inside barking the whole way. I picked up the pace and ran to my house where I kicked open the door (no need for locks, I didn't own anything stealing worthy) and I walked into my home.

The damn walls wreaked and I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day as I made my way upstairs to my bedroom and I collapsed on my old creaky bed. I sank at least a foot and sighed. I would go to sleep for a little while and try to forget about some stupid person moving in. Right…next…to…me. Damn it! I sat bolt up right and glared with all my might at the wall across from me. I didn't mind someone new moving in; sure it could be a good thing in the end.

But why did they have to move in right next to me. I sat up and walked to the crappy window at the end of my bed and leaned out of it after pushing the windowpane open. I looked down to see, um what's her name that lived right next to me, putting clothes up on the line. I had to admit, for a chick she caught my eye well enough. Long black hair and she was always wearing those black leather gloves. She had dark eyes and a soft voice to match her beauty. She looked up at me and waved and I waved back.

Except the slight age difference (me: 15. Her: Some where around 24) she was engaged to that mean blond guy she lived with. As if on cue mister mean guy came out the side door and glared up at me. There he was, mister shoe thrower. That's right he threw shoes at me. And again, as if on the perfect cue he took off his black sneaker and chucked it at me with good enough force to break the window. It fell near my feet and I picked up the shoe and waved it out the window.

" Hey you're about the same size as me, throw the other one!" I said sarcastically.

" Why you little punk!" He shouted." Give me back my shoe!"

" Cloud." The girl shouted, jumping toward him and grabbing his shoulders." He's just a little kid."

" I'm sick and tired of him looking at you Tifa!" The shoe thrower said to the girl.

" Ouch Tifa." I said, only knowing her name cause Cloud had just said it." I'm not just a little kid am I?"

" Riku please." How she knew my name I couldn't figure out. " Give Cloud his shoe back?" She pleaded with me.

I sighed. I wasn't one to hurt a girl's feelings.

" Okay, but tell your boyfriend that the next time he throws his shoes at me I'm going to throw something much large back at him." I shouted down before I threw the shoe right at Cloud's head.

He moved out of the way, much to my displeasure, and he picked up his shoe and put it back on his foot. I saw Tifa give me a side smile and I smiled back as she walked back into the house. Well besides her stupid boyfriend and the fact that she was older then me, there was one more reason I wasn't all that interested in her. I was gay. Yeah that's right I'm fucking gay! Don't like me now? Too damn bad. I had known I was gay for a while since I began to watch to guys who ran around at the school across from the lane more then the girls.

It had scared me at first, but now I was kind of cocky about it. I felt I could get just about any guy, even though I had only ever been in two guys' beds before. I was still cocky.

I moved away from the window and took up yet another small walk around, but this time I stayed in the house. I walked downstairs, and into the small cramped basement, and I gazed up at the pipes above my head. A drop of water slithered out of its metal roadway and decided to land right between my eyes. I jumped slightly and a soft "huh?" escaping my lips before it trickled down my face and dropped off my chin. I gazed down at it and smiled. I could still feel the wet trail it had left behind on my nose, but I didn't' wipe it away.

I knew it would dry eventually. For some reason I was just too interested in the drop of water at my feet that slowly made the cement turn a much darker brown color. How interesting. Perhaps I would tell the Professor about this. Well, maybe not. He might just laugh at me like always. I left the basement and made my way upstairs to the kitchen. Or what I called my kitchen. It was more of a small room next to the main hallway that had a no longer functioning fridge and small window with a goofy looking curtain covering it.

The whole house was run down, but I didn't mind. It was a house wasn't it? Better then living at the bus shelter down the way. Stupid rent-a-cops. They bothered me enough as it was. I could hear some music playing from the couples's house, and I sighed. I had to stop doing that. It made me seem so depressed. I really wasn't. I was happy with things. I left the basement to go back to my bedroom. I took the time to clean up the shattered glass mess caused by Mr. Shoe thrower then I flopped onto my bed.

It was mid summer so it was warm enough to leave the window the way it was, and I just as simply pulled my sheets onto myself and gazed up at my ceiling. It was already somewhere around 7:30 and even though it was still light outside I dozed off easy. I could hear the sound of the music being turned off and the sound of crickets outside as I drifted even farther into my dreams.

I woke early the next morning to the sound of a truck backing up. That loud beeping drove me right out of my perfect little dream. I had seen a boy in my dream. He had been about my age, maybe a year younger. And he had been beautiful. Soft cinnamon brown hair, and a pair of bright blue to sapphire eyes to die for. He had looked at me for so long, it had felt as if I would cry just by looking into those eyes. At one point I might have, I wasn't sure. Well back to that damn truck. I could hear it outside my broke-to-shit window. It took me a while just to bring my head from the pillow but eventually I made it to the window.

I leaned as far out the shattered window as possible and I looked down at the side yard in the couples's house. No clothes on the clothesline. I couldn't hear that fucking dog; I couldn't hear anything but the ringing in my ears brought on by that damn truck. I leaned a bit farther out the window, tilting almost to the point of falling out of the window and I strained to see anything in the front yard but it was no use, I couldn't see what was happening. I pulled off my wrinkled clothes and changed into my normal black beater a pair of black denim pants and my black with white soles sneakers.

I ran down the stairs and leaped over the end of the railing before I made my way outside. To tell you the truth I was still preoccupied with my pretty little dream from last night and didn't want to see what was happening that badly. I would head to the mall; I had some cash on me. It was food time! I walked out my still wide open door and began to walk down the lane. I could see the truck now; its back end was backed up in the couple's front yard. God what a moron I was. The couple was planning on moving how could I have forgot. Course what I didn't know was that they had already left the house, and someone was moving in instead of out.


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2.

I walked down the lane, the sound of my few small bits of change in my pockets jingling softly as I walked. The bottom to my left sneaker had fallen out a few days ago and I could feel the hot road beneath my feet much more then I should have been able to. I turned my head in a very unconcerned way to look at the moving truck and smirked. It was too late to stop them form moving, and it was way to late to get the house myself. I had given up on caring the night before though. Now this was just a challenge to myself; get along with and not kill my new neighbors. I turned my head away form the truck as I came up to its form and my thoughts turned back to the boy from my dream.

He had had cinnamon locks that stuck out at a few awkward angels and a few chopped bangs that fell around his sapphire eyes. Oh his eyes. They had been so deep, and so full of experience of the world out there. His smile, created by a pair of light pink tinted lips, and a melodic laugh had followed the smile. I swooned for a moment as I walked down the lane when I suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice.

" Hey Leon, think ya can give me a hand with this box?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and rushed up to the side of the truck. I moved along the side of the truck, trying to keep out of view, I being was too curious like always, and I leaned around the edge. I felt my head spin, my jaw hit the gravel at my feet, and my palms didn't just get sweaty they melted. There he was, the boy from my dream! And the pose I had come upon was all too good. He was leaning forward, his backside exposed to me, as he struggled with a box. A much older boy came out of the house and towered over the young boy.

" Sorry kiddo I have to go and get us some edibles, y'know. Ask Kairi for help. I'll be back ASAP." And with that he left the yard via the other side of the truck and he walked toward the mall.

I rushed around to the over side of the fence where I would be in view and cleared my throat as loudly as possible in an attempt at gaining his attention. The boy then effectively dropped the box on his foot and howled in the pain there after. He spun around to see me and he smiled. I felt an apology come to my lips but before I could say anything to him he piped up.

" Oh hi, didn't see you there." He said with a soft grin.

What a sweet voice.

" Hi." I said, trying to sound charming like always." I'm Riku and I live right next door to you."

The boy's eyes flitted over to my house then turned back to me and he grinned." Oh so you're our neighbor. Nice to meet you Riku, I'm Sora."

I leaned over the fence and took a good look at his outfit. He wore a simple red T with a black 'x' on the front, a pair of black soft fabric pants with those oh so popular big pockets and a pair of over sized black skater sneakers with the sk8ter logo on the sides. He was hot to say the least. I smiled once more and tilted my head toward the box behind him.

" Having trouble?" I asked.

" Yeah and my damn big brother just dropped me with all the heavy lifting." Sora said.

A soft laugh followed by a smile and I almost broke into tears. This was him, this was the kid I had seen in my dreams, and be damned if I wasn't going to get my best shot at him. I opened the gate and motioned toward the boxes.

" I'd be happy to help." I said seductively. I was pulling out all the stops.

A soft blush came over Sora's cheeks and I thanked the gods for allowing me to be witness to what was no the either world wonder in my books.

" Sh-sure." He said softly.

I strode into the yard and thanked myself this time for doing all that heavy lifting stuff at the Professor's place. I picked up the box Sora had been struggling with and I walked right into the house. No sweat. I could pick all of these boxes for him. But part of the experience was watching Sora lift the next box and pull it up with all his might. He gritted his teeth and began to walk toward the house. He was just about to drop it when I intervened and helped him hold it. I smiled at him around the corner of the box and I saw his face light up with a smile and a slight blush on his cheeks.

" Wow, thanks Riku. You're a big help." He said.

I smirked.

" No problem, no problem at all." I said as I took the box form him and walked into the house where I placed the box on the floor and came back outside.

Sora and I picked up a few more boxes before the guy, who I guess was his older brother, came back from the mall carrying a whole bunch of bags. I wondered where he got all the money to pay for them. Or if he had paid for them at all. He went inside then came back outside and helped us with the rest of the boxes. Once we were done Sora finally turned to him and smiled.

" Leon, this is Riku. He's our neighbor." He said happily then turned to me." Riku, this is my older brother Leon."

Leon and I nodded to each other, a sign of coolness in my books, then I turned my eyes back to Sora.

" Well I hope you plan on paying him for helping." Leon said curtly before going inside.

" Oh no, that's really okay. I was glad to help." I said to Sora.

" Oh god, what kind of a neighbor would I be if I didn't pay you for helping." He said.

Before I could get another word out he rushed into his house and I was left in the yard. I leaned back again the fence and sighed. I really didn't want him to pay me for helping, cause that would make us even and if I had my way I could find a very fun way to pull a favor out of young Sora. I closed my eyes and waited, listening to a pair of people in the house yelling and arguing about something before I heard footsteps rushing up to and halting right in front of me. I didn't open my eyes; I could almost feel his eyes travel over me. I knew it was Sora I had already memorized the sound of those footsteps.

" Ri-riku?" Sora's voice was faint.

I smirked.

" Yes?" I asked, still not opening my eyes.

" He-here." I felt his hand shove something into mine and I finally opened my eyes.

I looked down at my hand to see a small money clip. I didn't have time to count it before Sora hugged me and rushed inside.

" I'm sorry that I have to rush off but Leon wants me to help with the unpacking. I hope to see you again Riku, perhaps you could come over for dinner tomorrow." And with that he disappeared into the depths of the house.

I stood there in shock, my hand still held out a bit form my side with the money clip placed in my palm, and I could feel my jaw swing a slight bit on its hinges. This was going to be a challenge, but I was ready for it. At least I would have been ready if this had not been the beautiful boy from my most heated dreams…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N; I'm so sorry for making this one so damn short. I swear on my very unholy living space that the next chapter (which is so close to being done) will be much longer and much better. Get ready for some sweet moments and not so sweet memories in the next chapter. If you guys dislike angst...well..RUN! AS FAR AS YOU CAN THATS RIgHT KEEP GOING RUN FASTER! XD hehe got rid of them. anyways I give a big shout out to those three people who reviewed first. you guys are rox awesom. Oh and for those who disliked the Tifa+Cloud conentation well just wait and ee what happens to Mr.Shoe thrower (growls at cloud who runs screaming). Well bye byes for now.


	3. Damn windows

Chapter 3.

I had rushed to the mall moments after Sora gave me the money for helping with the boxes, and I had bought food upon food upon well food. Of curse it all had to be dry stuff cause my refrigerator wasn't working anymore, and I had stuffed myself silly after putting most of it away. I flopped down on the dusty couch in my living room that was stationed on the left of the main hallway with a bag of chips in hand. Okay for those who are wondering about how the hell my house it set up it goes like this.

You walk through the front door and you're in my main hallway on the main floor. You can follow the hallway all the way down to my kitchen and find a table with two chairs and a broken fridge. If you take the first turn in the hallway then you would end up in a small bathroom, and if you took the second turn on the right then you would end up in the living room where I was currently stationed. If you just went straight up the stairs then you would be in the second main hallway and your first turn would end you up in my big bathroom with a working tub and shower and everything (oh wow). If you take the second turn on the right side you would end up in my room where everything was old and creaky but it was comfy as hell. Not that hell would be comfy, but hey you never know, if they had my bed everywhere it would be.

At the end of the main hallway is this big white door with all these cool black and white swirls all over the wood, but the whole time I've lived here I haven't been able to open it. I've found hundreds of keys in places like the bathroom under the tub, and in the basement in some of the pipes, but some of them don't even fit in the strange shaped keyhole. I have tried for years to get in, I can't even get in through the window, it was blocked from the inside by what I figured was a dresser, or a large mirror. God knows I had tried my best to get in, I had some sort of feeling there was something in that room that might have been important to finding out about my past, or why I was here alone.

I turned my attention away form these kinds of thought and lay down on the couch to stare at the ceiling in all of its white glory. I could hear some music playing outside and I heard a few voices. One of which struck my memory like cupids arrow.

" Come on Kairi this is your favorite song isn't?"

I stood up form the couch, after placing the chip bag on the floor and made my way upstairs to my bedroom. I could hear his voice coming form outside my widow. Was he in the side yard If so then I had full write to watch what ever he was doing didn't eye? Sure I did. Shhhh. I moved to the window and gazed down to see Sora and a girl dressed in the latest designer dress. I had seen some of these form a magazine the Professor had been reading. It was pink, that's all you need to know. And it had zippers. If not for the zippers then I would have had great distain for this girl straight away.

As you can tell pink isn't one of my favorite things. But this girl, she was cute. Like teddy bear cute. Red hair down to the shoulders, and a body of a gymnast. I figured out straight away that this girl must have been Kairi the one Sora had just called to. And then, just at the thought of him I noticed where he was. He was leaning against the wall of the house facing into the side yard. Gorgeous as always, he smiled at the girl as she walked over to him. At Sora's feet was a radio blasting a Shakira song, something like my hips. I couldn't remember the title.

" It sure is Sora." The girl said a smile coming to her lips.

She had a pretty voice. I decided then that I liked her then and there, besides a friend of Sora's was a friend of mine. I watched as Sora moved away form the wall and held his hand out to Kairi, as some sort of invite. Were they going inside, aw don't tell me the shows over. Just then, when Kairi took his hand, Sora pulled her to himself and he moved out farther into the yard away from the wall. I felt my jaw drop when Sora suddenly pulled off a dance move and turned Kairi around so that she wasn't acing him anymore. He planted his feet well in the dew soaked grass and let go of Kairi's hand.

I watched as Sora and Kairi danced, grinded, and shook to the beat of the hip-hop song. This, to me, was sheer blasphemy; to dance to something so poppy. And yet I would have killed to take that girls place. Sora was so hot as he danced, his hips grinding up into Kairi's and his hands at her hips, showing her the dance beats, and how to keep up with him. I felt some heat rise up in my face and I was damn happy that Sora hadn't seen it. I watched on as the two danced and I suddenly decided I didn't like that girl anymore.

Finally the song came to its end and Kairi pulled away form Sora. She smiled at him and I felt envy bubble up in my stomach, then suddenly that envy was replaced with shock when I came to a realization. No one would dance with someone like that unless they were dating, that must have meant that Sora was…No I refused to believe such a thing, the way he spoke to me before hand, that shocked but pleasured look on his face when he turned to see me leaning on his fence. But then again, that didn't mean he was well gay. I let my head drop forward and accidentally smashed my forehead into the siding of the smashed up windowpane, and howled in pain.

Both Kairi looked up and saw me fall back from the window in pain. I felt everything go dark as I passed out on the floor of my room.

**00000000000000000000**

The next thing I know I have this ice-cold pain shooting through my forehead and a voice is speaking my name. I'd never passed out before, and now I could say for sure that I never wanted to do it again.

" Riku?"

I opened my eyes just a crack ad I could already see those sapphire blue eyes in the haze that was my vision.

" S-sora?" I called out weakly.

" Easy." Sora said reassuringly." You smacked you head on the windowpane and I think you broken the glass, you might have a concussion so try not to get up for a little while, but no going back to sleep either alright?"

I nodded gingerly and shut my eyes again.

" Riku!" I heard Sora shout, but he seemed so far away for that single moment, then I felt a pair of lips brush over mine.

My eyes shot open but Sora was still right where he had been before. He hadn't moved at all. He smiled at me and pulled his hand away form my forehead, an ice pack placed in the palm of said hand. He placed the ice pack on his lap and brought his hand back to my forehead, covering my eyes at the same time. I opened my mouth slightly to protest the lose of my sight, but my lips met with Sora's index finger to silence me.

" No talking, I'm just checking up on the cut." I let my eyes flutter against his warm palm as he said this and I felt him chuckle a bit at the touch.

I could hear voices downstairs when Sora pulled his hand away and I instantly brought my own hand up to my forehead. I gingerly poked at it until I found the raw spot under some of my long bangs, and when I checked my fingers they were soaked in blood. I was a moron, how could I have smashed my damn head into the fucking window like that, what had I been doing? I was just beginning to lose my train of thought when a girl dressed in the latest designer dress with soft pink fabric and zippers al over the place. She smiled at me and then at Sora before she walked fully into the room and stood next to Sora.

" How's he doing Sora?" She asked.

Suddenly it all came back to me, her name was Kairi and she was…Sora's girlfriend. I felt my face fall into a glare in her direction but before she could catch me I turned my head away and mumbled about being fine, and that they shouldn't bother that it wasn't necessary. Sora looked at me in a bit of shock, but before I could say I was sorry he stood up and walked out of the room.


	4. Disclaimer

A holy shit holy shit holy shit, Im so fucked, a Christ. Thank you Midnight demon angel for bring the disclaimer thing to my attaention oh be damned if I could ever own KH anything, but please don't don't sue me (hides)

Meya! **sees the FBI and runs**

Anyways yea thanks again and this is my official disclaimer for the whole damn thing, Iaint ever putting it up again, I wont remember, and if any of you see something else that this horrable n00b has forgotten then metion so n a review (even though im not a noob Ive been writing for almost 8 years, aha! But I do want reviewes, anyways, my next chap will be up in like three days at the most so keep reading and checking in and I promise youll like what you see.)


	5. My apologies

Chapter 4

Kairi glared in my direction, but I paid her no mind, my eyes glued to the door where I had last seen Sora. I felt my mouth drop open a bit, and in the back of my brain I cursed at myself in every different language I knew for being so stupid. So what if Sora was fucking straight, that didn't mean I had to be like that, that didn't mean I had to push him away. We could have been good friends. We could have had a good life together. And now I would have been surprised if he ever spoke t me again.

" You didn't have to say that." Kairi hissed." He was only trying to help you y'know."

I kept my mouth shut.

" Are you listening to me Riku?" She growled.

I turned my eyes over to look her in the eye, and I saw her jump in a bit of shock. She steadied herself and walked over to the edge of the bed where my head was, making me move my head a bit to keep our eyes locked. She glared down at me and I wondered why she looked so cute when she was mad. Perhaps that was why Sora liked her. I couldn't account for his taste in the pink clothing, being a bit of a punk dresser myself, but here she was standing up for him. She was being a good girlfriend to him, and I couldn't even be a good friend to Sora. I turned my head away from her and glared at the wall instead.

" Sora told me about how you helped him with the boxes." Kairi whispered.

" Yeah." I murmured." I figured I might as well help out. You guys are my neighbors."

" Sora is a nice guy and he wanted to help you out and you shoved it back in his face!" Kairi shouted at me.

I winced in shock at her sudden out burst then I heard the door slam downstairs. I sat bolt upright in my bed to go after Sora but before I could even bring one of my feet off the bed my head exploded in pain and I fell right back onto the bed. I pushed my face into the pillow and cried out Sora's name in hopes that he might hear me. I could feel tears well up under my lashes and before I knew it I was sobbing quietly on my bed. I drew my hands up from my sides and pushes then under my face to stop from crying into the pillow. I knew that the little bits of eyeliner I had been wearing the day before and had not removed were going to run, but I didn't stop it. I just lay there and cried, cried over being a fool, cried over hurting Sora, and cries over the fact that I had wanted him so bad but could never be like that for him now.

I felt a bit of weight on the bed and a hand touched my back.

" Easy Riku." Kairi said.

She rubbed my back slowly; telling me that if I said I was sorry she just knew Sora would forgive me. I slowly began to calm down, my sobs becoming quiet whimpers. She rubbed my back for a few more moments, before she stood up from the bed and walked to the door. I pulled my face from the pillow and I turned a bit to look at her. She was standing in the doorway, looking down the stairs with a sad look on her face.

" He likes you y'know." Kairi whispered.

" He what?" I asked in shock, pulling my shoulders off the bed.

" He likes you." Kairi said calmly.

I watched her for a moment then I looked over at the window where I had smashed my face in. There was blood on the center of the windowpane, the bit that hadn't been broken my Mr. shoe thrower. I'm a moron. I thought to myself. On a freaking suicidal person would crack their head into a window like that, the fuck was I thinking. So what if Sora's straight, shit I didn't have to do that.

The pain in my head only served to increase my feeling of self-loathing. I could feel Kairi's eyes on me, but I simply placed my head back into my pillow and sighed. I then heard the sound of a door slam shut next door followed by shouting and many questions. The person yelling was obviously Sora, and as for the second person I took a wild guess and placed it as Leon the guy who ditched Sora when he was lifting the boxes. I pulled my head from my arms and looked out the window again. I could feel such an urge come over me and before I could stop myself I was off the bed and running toward the window.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I jumped out of the opening in the window and I heard Kairi shrieked my name, but I ignored her. I caught the side of the building then made the short drop to the grass in Sora's side yard. I dashed to the side door and kicked it open. There, standing in the living room was Sora and a guy dressed in black and red belts that crossed every which way. Sora looked like he had been yelling and crying at the same time, but now as the two of them stared at me, Sora with a look of shock and Leon with a look of anger, I knew my face was just soaked in tears. I gripped the side of the doorframe to stop myself from collapsing and I looked Sora right in the eye.

" Riku?" Sora finally whispered, taking a single step back.

I felt my eyes fall into a slight glare, but I wasn't really mad, not at Sora, just at myself. I forced myself to step toward him, watching as he took a step back, and before I knew it I had rushed toward him and pulled him into an embrace. I held him to me, not letting him squirm away, and I could hear Leon tell me to let him go, but I didn't. My hands fell down to Sora's hips, crossing over each other on his back. I nuzzled my nose into the crook between his shoulder and neck. I breathed in his scent slowly, allowing my slow breath to be heard by Sora and Leon. I didn't care if he heard.

" I'm so sorry Sora, please forgive me." I whispered right in his ear.

I felt him shudder, but before I could figure out if it was a good thing or not Sora's brother ripped me away from him and threw me right into the glass door. My head smashed against the glass and I was sure it had cracked a bit. I heard Sora shout in shock, but all I could see was Leon advancing toward me. I was in no condition to fight back, and quite frankly I really didn't want to. I felt I deserved such a punishment for treating Sora the way I had. I found my feet just as Leon socked me in the jaw. I staggered back by about an inch and found my back pressed against the cold glass of the side door.

" Go ahead." I whispered, the taste of blood coming into my mouth." I deserve it."

Leon drew his fist back once more; I closed my eyes, and waited. Moments went passed, but the silence continued and nothing happened. After a few more seconds I opened my eyes and I saw Sora standing right in front of me, his arms out stretched in a protective pose. He was so close I could feel his body heat radiating off of him, and he was much warmer then I would have guess. After looking over Sora's shoulder I noticed a look of the purist surprise had come over Leon's features.

" Leave him alone Leon, Riku's my friend." Sora growled.

I looked at Sora's back in shock as Leon moved back a bit.

" Isn't this the prick that just told you to fuck off?" Leon asked angrily.

" I know he didn't mean it." Sora said.

Suddenly I realized what was happening; Sora was defending me! He was standing up for me even after what I did to him. My heart soared; rising right out of me and it left me with a feeling of light-headedness. I placed my head gently on Sora's shoulder, and allowed my arms to move around his waste. Sora shifted a bit against me and I could almost see him smile.

" How can you say that?" I whispered softly.

Sora turned around in my arms and hugged me back. I felt him nuzzle his face into my chest, me being much, much taller then him. (Me: 6.8 Sora: 5.2) I was flying in my mind, and as far as I was concerned I could die right here and now as long as they put "He hugged me back!" on my gravestone. This was perfection, even if he was straight. Sora had forgiven me.


	6. A break down for love

A/N: Check me out you guys; I'm actually putting up and Author's Note for once. It feels so weird. Well I'm also here to put shout outs to well absolutely everyone that has reviewed so far.

**Siren Kisses**: Thanks so much, as far as I know I think you were the first to review for me, and don't worry about Tifa and Cloud. Since I get to have this my way, they won't last very long. XD. 

**Little-Cloud**: What a cute name makes me think of rain. But I guess that would make it a brainstorm for you! And the thought of a chibi Cloud is quite smexy.

**new moongirl**: Thanks for putting me on alert, but as a side note, I update way to fast for the email to get out. XD. Keep reading and thanks for all your love.

**xxheadzeroxx**: Thanks for you love, and I hope you keep reading.

**Keyblade Rebellion**: Don't worry about not seeing my Fiction right away hun; I'm just glad you're reading. I hope you continue your own writing, and I'm glad we've made friends.

**lilc**: See, see, see. I added you! You're on my favorite authors too. Ha ha. Sora with a lip ring, what a hot idea.

**DMHpluv**: Wow, strange and yet intriguing name. And you can thank my best friend Taylor for the Mr. Shoe thrower idea, she made a joke about how big Clouds shoes were in Advent Children, and then made another joke about what would happen if he threw his shoe, and my mind did the rest.

**Snirp**: Yet another cute name, makes me think of my bird; Slurp. Yeah, he actually slurps his water. Oh yeah and - to you too. And have you really smashed your face into a window frame before? I was writing from experience, so your not alone, don't worry about it. 

**Sakura654**: Thank you very much, and don't be too mad at Cloud, he becomes a very sexy character in the up coming chapters.

**Midnight Demons Angel**: I owe you what little money I have in my pocket for reminding me about the disclaimer. It's such a pain in the , and I won't soon forget to put it up for my other Fan Fictions. Thanks again. (Huggle) Oh and I might take you up on that tranquilizer favor.

**Trekiael**: I love your name, and thanks so much for all the reviews you've sent. Long and descriptive, thanks again love, and keep reading. (Yea disclaimers are a big pain. A BIG PAIN!) And don't worry about the height difference; I'm going to fix it. I was basically just using that as a way to show that Riku has no clue about height but that he knew he was much taller then Sora (I am working off Sora and Riku from KH 2 ya know)

**Hitori-Hoshi**: Don't worry love, I wont let this Fiction end so soon, let alone in such a sad part. I'm not don't tugging you guys along on this ride, so tighten your seat belts, there is much more to come.

**Mad-Vixxen**: Thank you I try. : P

**Saint Sergio**: Thanks for your review and its good to know that ya love me. I will make it a goal of mine to read as many of your own fan fictions as possible. I know I have spelling problems, but I think I'm getting better. -

**blueMERALD**: Don't worry love, I'm going to update as soon as possible. I actually placed up 4 chapters the span of a whole weekend. Ha, ha. I'm good. Thanks again.

**scarlet locket**: I'm so glad to see you type that scarlet, I really am. I think you've seen my reviews to Two Weeks, and I hope you keep going. I'm a fan of your, and now I guess we're fans of each other huh. That's such a cool thought. Well thanks for reviewing and keep reading, much more coming.

**Red Headed Sexy Axel**: You added me to your favs? Oh wow, now I really do feel special. You are officially the tenth person to do that. By now I'm up to 13 favorites, cool…

Well I think I got you all. Anyways, here's my next chapter and I hope you love this one just as much as the last four. I'm actually thinking of discontinuing this fan fiction but I'm not sure. I have the worst case of writers block on the face of the Earth, but if you guys can show me the love as much as possible, and hey put up some idea's too, then I will do my best to keep going. And keep your eyes open for my next few fan fictions: Fall Through the Tracks, In the Canopy, and Guardian from Hell. Thanks again you guys, and keep reading…R&R please…

Chapter 5

I could have sworn my head was going to explode, and not just from the bleeding. I drew back, away form Sora; I didn't want to do anything stupid, and he did have a girlfriend. Sora looked up at me. The second our eyes locked I saw a look of horror cross his face. I put a finger to my forehead and instantly found it wet. I pulled my finger back to my eye level and found it soaked in blood. A goofy smile graced my lips and I tried to say oops, but the word seemed stuck in my throat. I pursed my lips, swallowed, and choked out an "Ah…" before I sank back against the glass of the side door.

" Oh Riku." Sora whispered, before he turned to Leon and told him to get some gaze.

I rested the side of my head against the doorframe and I smiled as Sora turned his eyes back to look at me. I was thinking about what I should have said, I thought about it for at least a whole minute as me and Sora watched each other, but before I knew it my train of thought was gone, and I had closed my eyes. Much to Sora's displeasure I kept them closed this time. I didn't move when he nudged me, I didn't even react when I felt Leon lift me from the ground. My head rolled slightly and I heard Sora panic.

" Careful Leon, careful!" He said, his voice just above a whisper.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I opened my eyes and came face to face with Sora and his lit up sapphire eyes for the second time that day. I sat up right away, very happy to find that my head didn't explode in pain, and I instantly threw my arms around Sora's shoulders. I lay my head against his right shoulder and sighed, even though I could feel a string of pain in my forehead. I figured it must be where the wound was, but then again, at that moment cognitive thought wasn't my strong point.

" We put some gaze on the cut." Sora whispered as he gripped my shoulders and held me at arms length." The bleeding was heavy, but it stopped a little while ago. I think you're going to be okay."

I rubbed my head slightly, pushing my fingertips onto the itchy bandage as I did so. Sora grabbed my hand to stop me from ripping it right off, and I dropped my hand to my side. I looked to the door where Kairi stood and she smiled at me. I gave her a nod, and I decided I wasn't mad at her anymore. She smiled at Sora, who smiled back, and she left the room. I looked out the window of Sora's room, which was right where my window would be if it weren't in pieces. And I felt a bit of my joy from earlier come back. I knew I had been a complete and utter moron about this whole thing, even breaking down and crying about it.

Then again…I thought. That just goes to show how much I want to be with him.

I looked at Sora and for a moment and his mouth opened to ask a question as to why I was looking at him the way I knew I was, but then he shut his mouth and smiled. I smiled back, my eyes becoming half lidded and I decided to try my voice out one last time before I stole another nap on Sora's bed. Which smelled so much like him.

" S-sora?" I asked softly.

Sora looked me again and smiled.

" Yeah, Riku?" Sora whispered.

" I'm…"I coughed to get the lump out of my throat." I'm sorry for putting you through this trouble. I'm sorry I said stuff I shouldn't have and I'm sorry that I acted so mean to Kairi."

Sora looked at me in shock before another smile came to his face, this time much bigger then I would have deemed possible, and he clasped his hand together.

" Come on Riku, no need to be sorry." Sora said thoughtfully.

" But there is!" I urged." We hardly just met and already I'm an ass!"

" Well then you can make up for it." Sora said, standing form the bed and walking to the door.

" How?" I asked without hesitation.

" You can stay for as long as it take that head wound to heal and you can help me and Kairi with the boxes." Sora said before turning out the light in the room and leaving.

I sat there, in complete and utter shock before I lay back down on the bed and smiled. It had to be the most rewarding and pleasure filled smile I had had on my face for years. Sora and I were on good terms as far as I could tell, and Leon seemed not so hater-like toward me anymore. I was sure Kairi had forgiven me for my earlier attitude, and if it hadn't been for her I wouldn't have apologized. Knowing me I probably sat in my room, sulking until everything was over and I forgot him name. I pulled the sheets up t my cheek, hiding my form under them, and I closed my eyes. This felt proper, for some strange reason. It just felt so right, to be lying here in Sora's unoccupied bed. I dozed off soon after; unaware of the pair of brightly lit blue eyes watching me from the crack in the door…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Don't worry you guys this is just a filler. I have the next chapter ready for you all as soon as can be, so don't panic. I know this is short. Most of my time for writing was taken up by shout outs, but my next chapter is much longer. I promise. For those who have been looking forward to that oh so sexy Sora and Riku love, you will love my next chapter.


	7. Yours I presume?

Chapter 6

A thong?

A/N: Look, look. I'm posting again. This chapter is funny. Thong… black rose frilled thong. R&R place.

The few days that Sora and I spent together were paradise. I helped with the moving and unpacking of boxes. Most of the things Sora let me unpack were his own clothes. I found out he had a large sentimentality to a teddy bear collection he had been creating since he was young. Leon and Kairi had bought him many of the bears, and plushies, but most of them were from his parents that lived over seas.

Whenever I got the chance I would sneak into Sora's room and talk with him. He was quite the debate partner, and by the end of an hour or so he would have me thinking his way on whatever topic we had had our conversation on. I loved the time we spent together. We had become quite the pair of friends. I even caught him and myself finishing each other's sentences at times, course Kairi and him did that too. I didn't care if we couldn't be together. This was still perfect. I had made a good friend, something I had never really done before. After a few days of sleeping on the couch in the living room, and getting to know everyone Sora and I found ourselves in his room debating quite an interesting topic while unloading the last box of Sora's things.

" So Sora how many times have you gotten pierced, and where?" I asked.

Sora cocked an eyebrow toward me and I felt a nervous laugh escape my lips before I steeled myself.

" Twice." Sora replied.

" Twice!" I spun around and looked at him in shock.

" Yeah," Sora sad calmly as he turned back to folding his clothes." twice."

" Nice." I whispered as I began to fold once more as well.

" What about you?" Sora asked.

" What about me?" I asked back.

" Pierced." Sora replied.

I lifted my shirt to expose my flat stomach, and pierced into my navel was a shiny silver ring. I looked up at Sora and smiled when I found him gaping and staring at my stomach. I let my shirt fall back down to my hips, and I could help but smirk at the deep-rooted blush that had crept across his cheeks. I turned back to folding. The room fell silent for a few moments and I decided to pick the conversation up again with another question.

" I got it when I was about 10." I explained. " A friend of mine got it for me as a birthday gift."

" It looks painful." Sora whispered.

" Nah." I shrugged.

The room fell silent for a before I peered over my shoulder and gave Sora's back an evil grin.

"And where?"

Sora jumped and looked at me.

" That's personal." He said defensively.

" Come on, I showed you." I said, poking Sora in the shoulder.

Sora glared at me for a moment before he reached down to his hips, his right hand at his left hip and vise versa, gripped his shirt and pulled it up, covering his face, to expose his toned and soft stomach along with his chest, and a pair of pierced nipples. I felt my mouth drop open before I reached forward and gingerly ran my index finger over Sora's right pebble. I heard him give off a soft whine, before he swiftly wrenched his shirt back down to cover himself. I smiled at him, and found that there was a light blush creeping over his cheeks.

" When did you get those?" I asked.

" I got them right around the same time me, Kairi, and Leon started living together." Sora explained

I nodded and turned back to the box in front of me. We stood for a little while longer, the only sound in the room being the rustle of clothing.

" How long _have_ you lived with Kairi and Leon?" I asked as I shoved my hands as far down into the tall box as they would go and grabbed two large handfuls of clothes.

" Ever since my parents, uh, moved over seas." Sora said softly.

I nodded.

" Well at least you got parents." I replied after a moment of thought.

" What do you mean by that?" Sora asked as he turned around to look at my back.

We had been turned away from each other unpacking the boxes we had chosen. The box I had was filled to the brim with clothes, and from what I had seen when Sora opened his box he was unpacking the last bits of his teddy collection. I glanced over my shoulder to find Sora looking at me with a sad face.

" I just mean that you're lucky to still have your parents. Mine died when I was at such a young age that I don't even remember their names." I replied.

Suddenly Sora had embraced me and hugged me tight. I drew out of the embrace gently and smiled.

" It's okay." I whispered as I turned around once more." I've come to grips with it."

" Riku?" Sora said my name.

" Yeah?" I replied, looking right into Sora's glowing sapphire eyes, which were brimming with tears.

" I lied…"

My eyes shot open in shock and I turned around fully to look Sora in the eye.

" Lied about what." I asked.

" My parents." Sora whispered as he ground the ball of his foot into the carpet.

" What about your parents?" I asked, genuinely shocked that Sora would lie to me.

" My parents aren't living over seas right now. They died a year ago, right after I finished grade school." Sora confessed.

Now it was my turn to pull Sora into my arms, but unlike me he just gave in. He sank into my embrace, and I could feel a bit of water come through my shirt where Sora's face was. Was he crying? We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, and we most likely would have stayed like that much longer if we hadn't heard Kairi call us for dinner. I held Sora out at arms length and smiled at him. I could understand why he had lied. I had my entire life to deal with the lose of my parents where as Sora had lost them only a year ago.

" We'll be right down Kairi!" I shouted toward the door.

I let go of Sora and watched as he walked to the door. I turned for a moment and dug my hands into the box of clothes again, and dumped the pile of material on Sora's bed right next to me. I turned to leave when something suddenly caught my eye, something on the top of the pile. I turned my eyes back to find a rose frilled black thong lying on top of the pile. I picked them up between my index and thumb and turned to Sora who now had a very shocked look on his face.

I held the thong out at arm length and turned it over and over so that it was presented to my view perfectly. I could just see Sora watching on in horror, his jaw barely still on its hinge. I felt a smirk come across my lips and I rubbed my fingers together on the fabric, and looked at Sora.

I dangled the black lingerie between me and Sora and I smirk once again.

" Yours I presume." I said, placing it as a bit of a question.

" N-no!" Sora blurted.

I brought them close to my eyes and ran my free index finger over the crotch area to find it oh so soft.

" Hey, c-come on Riku!" Sora shouted as he reached for the thong." They might be Kairi's!"

" You ever seen her in them?" I asked as I held them above my head, effectively keeping the lingerie out of the brunets reach.

" As if!" Sora shouted.

Poor Sora, him and Kairi together and he hadn't even seen her in this sexy thing. My mind wandered, pulling up images of the cinnamon haired boy dressed in nothing but…this thong. What a sight that would be…

" C-come on Riku!" Sora shouted, pulling me back from my thoughts." Put 'em back."

I figured I might as well. I walked back over to Sora's bed and placed them on top of the pile. I let my eyes drift over the contents, noticing a few other bits of sexy underwear, and a pair of black and gray-stripped socks. I wondered what a bunch Kairi's clothes were doing in Sora's box, but then again, I didn't question it much. I shrugged to myself and walked after Sora as we made our way downstairs for dinner.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The sound of the dinnerware clinking softly against the white china plates rose in the room as conversations rose between the four of us. Everything seemed to fit together so well. It almost felt as though I was a part of their little family. I could only hope I wasn't in the way of anything. I didn't like being a bother to people, even if I did impose on Tifa and her shoe throwing husband quite a lot, I didn't feel comfortable doing that. I had lived with the Professor for a while, and even though he had enough money to not only buy China, but also sell it for half the price, I had forced him to just as simply buy me a bed and let me go back home.

But here, with Sora, his brother, and his girlfriend, I didn't feel in the way. I felt quite in place. We all sat together for dinner, which felt like a strange occurrence for me. First of all, eating dinner at dinnertime was something I hardly ever did, and secondly eating with others was strange. Sora and I sat on the floor in front of the coffee table in the living room, and Leon and Kairi sat on the couch behind us. Every once and a while Leon would give Sora a playful nudge in the back, and Kairi would giggle and I just sat there enjoying the show. Kairi had cooked a whole meal of fish sticks, stuffed green peppers, and sausage.

I ate what she had given me happily, finishing faster then the others, and I placed my plate on the table in front of me. I turned around, so that I was facing Kairi and Leon on the couch, and I placed my elbows on the table. Sora finished shortly after, while Leon and Kairi were politely immersed in dinner conversation about the house, and the neighborhood. They hadn't eaten much, and I was left wondering why Kairi and Leon seemed to spend so much time together. Whenever I saw them they would be talking, she spent more time with Leon then Sora. But like most things between the brothers and Sora's girlfriend I didn't spend much time pondering it. I just as simply left it for what it was.

Even if I didn't know what that was exactly.

" But what if I don't care for those little lawn gnomes?"

Kairi jumped.

" But they're so cute!" She argued, waving her fork in Leon's face.

" We ain't getting any." Leon said in his normally gruff tone, and use of horrible grammar.

" I don't care what you say Leon we're getting some." Kairi said, leaving no room for discussion.

Leon hung his head and sighed.

" Yes your majesty." He said jokingly.

" Shut it." She flicked him in the ear and went back to her food.

Sora and I chuckled softly in unison. We gazed at each other before we both gathered our plates and made out way to the kitchen. I gave my plate to Sora and he put them in the sink. He washed some water over the white surfaces, and then turned the tap off. He turned around and leaned against the counter. I mimicked his actions and leaned against the counter near me.

" Dinner and a show." I said jokingly as I pointed over my shoulder with my thumb.

Sora laughed.

" They're always like that." He replied.

" How come you and Kairi don't sit next to each other while eating?" I asked.

It was something I had seen as what couples would do. Anytime I saw Tifa and Cloud together they were sitting at the table eating. It just seemed to be what couples did.

" She likes sitting next to Leon." Sora said, looking down at the ground.

I saw a bit of a sad expression come over her face and I sighed.

" It just seems to me like Kairi spends more time with Leon then with you." I said.

" She likes to spend more time with Leon then me." Sora said, his eyes coming to meet mine.

And yet he didn't look sad anymore. Just truthful.

" She's your girlfriend. You two should be spending so much more time together." I said.

A look of shock came to Sora's face.

" My what?" He choked out.

" Come to think of it." I continued, not noticing Sora's look." I don't see you guys share the same bed. You have separate rooms."

" Riku!" Sora shouted, finally breaking me from my rambling.

I looked down at him.

" Just kidding it's your…"

" Kairi's my sister!"


	8. Can't friends hug?

Chapter 7

Was it really just a hug?

A/N: Hey guys how'd you like the last chapter. I figured I should let you hang a bit before I continued writing this strange little tale of mine, and I do so love reviews. And a friend recently informed me that shout outs to reviews on a fan fiction was forbidden but then again…I don't care! Maniacal laughter I love doing shout outs. No matter how much its like not allowed. When I see my name on a shout out I feel all special and stuff, and I want you guys to feels special. So every like I don't know, five chapters or so I'm going to put up shout outs cause they're so fun! I do like how things have progressed; I am now going to introduce some more characters that I think have been waited on. I must, unfortunately, change the pairings a slight bit for I am thinking of ousting Cloud. For those who just CRAVE to see Leon and Cloud together then give me a review and tell me. Hey you guys could even give me some ideas...and in my next A/N I might have some guest stars. I hope you enjoy this and R&R people. R&R!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Kairi's my sister!_

It took a moment for Sora's words to sink in, and by then he was already standing in front of me and smirking. I looked at him for a moment before I slid slowly to the side, my balance gone, as my state of shock sank in and before I knew it Wham I hit the floor. I felt my head snap against the tiling and I let out a yelp of pain. I pulled my hands over my forehead and let out a soft moan.

" Ow shit." I growled angrily.

" You actually thought Kairi was my girlfriend?" He asked, a quirky smile taking his lips.

" Y-yes!" I spat in shock.

" Ah shit." I cursed angrily as I pulled my hand back to find that my forehead was back to bleeding slightly.

The wound had yet to heal fully, even though a thin scab had grown over a day or two before. Well I was guessing it just wasn't there anymore. What a stupid move that had been.

I looked up at Sora to find him smiling down at me, the light from the ceiling fan giving his hair a glow. I felt my face turn red and I looked away. Why was it that since Sora had moved in next to that me I always did the stupidest things? I mean first I crack my head open on a window then before it can heal I smash my head into the ground. Oh yeah that was smooth. He seemed to be quite amused as he snickered about my intimate floor moment, and I sort of felt happy to have made him laugh. It may not have been the smartest thing to do, but hey I made Sora laugh. Good enough reason for me.

" I'm glad you find this funny." I said, almost sounding mad." I actually thought she was your girlfriend you know."  
" Well I know that now." Sora said as he held out a hand to me." Want some help?"

I took his hand and allowed him to help me up from the floor. And before I knew it we were in a slightly intimate pose, with Sora's hand in mine along with our bodies being close. Our chests were just touching and I realized then that Sora wasn't as short as I had originally thought. Course I knew nothing about height, having never been in school, but now, as we stood close, his nose was touching my chin, I knew he wasn't too short.

I left Sora's hand on my lower back and I drew a hand around his waste, pulling him into me. I heard him gasp slightly, and I smiled. I had wanted this for so long. I had wanted to hold him to me without worrying about hurting Kairi...or Sora for that matter. I pressed a soft kiss on Sora's forehead and watched with delight as his face turned a very dark shade of scarlet.

(A/N: ...XD aha Scarlet get it? ...Ah bad joke)

Ad yet again I had found another happy place. Right here…in Sora's arms.

"If she's your sister…then…uh." I looked away from Sora for a moment then turned back to him.

" Are you single?" I asked close to Sora's ear.

Just then Leon and Kairi entered the kitchen, plates in hand. Kairi dropped them in the sink on her way in, not noticing us, but on her way out she stopped in front of the door and slowly turned her eyes back to us. I let Sora go and backed away a bit. I looked down at the floor; a little embarrassed she had found us standing like that.

" Riku? Sora? Were you two just..."

" What if we were Kairi?" Sora piped up.

Kairi looked at her brother for a moment, paying me no heed before she broke out into one of those girlish sounding awws... I felt like thwacking her in the head for it, but I turned away and coughed softly.

" We were just hugging Kairi, it wasn't anything else. I fell and Sora helped me up. Can't friends hug without it being something?" I asked.

Unfortunately I didn't see the look of shock and sadness that crossed Sora's face.

" I guess not." Kairi said, a comically girly pout coming to her features.

She shrugged and left, letting the kitchen door swing closed, and I looked back at Sora. HE gave me a soft glare and left the room. I jumped slightly to go after him, wondering what I had done now, but before I could Kairi flung the door open. I heard her say something really fast but the only thing I could see was Sora walking toward Leon in the living room through the now open door. He said something, and Leon looked my way. He gave me a dirty look before Sora suddenly threw himself into Leon's arms and began to cry.

' Did I do that?" I thought, still ignoring the shouting Kairi.

I thought for a few moments, realizing I most certainly had done something but be damned if I knew _what_ that something was. I was _such_ a moron. I couldn't believe myself. Normally I was so good at just knowing, I was normally the really guy killer. But no, with Sora I was different, with Sora I was a moron, and hardly able to not step on my own feet. Or smash my head into a window in this case.

Suddenly I heard Kairi shout the words, people, and your house, and my attention came rushing back to her. I looked down at her to find that she was gasping for air, and giving me the dirtiest glare ever. If looks could kill man, I wouldn't even be twitching.

" Riku." She placed her hand on her knee to stop herself from falling to the floor.

I moved toward her.

"What is it Kairi?" I asked.

" Some strange looking people are standing outside your house…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

" May I help you?" I asked as I closed Sora's chain link fence behind me.

Sora and Kairi had moved into in the large living room window to watch me as I spoke to these strangers in our neighborhood, and if I had seen correctly, Leon had joined them moments after I left. I walked toward the three men standing outside my home. Two of them bore clipboards and were wearing cheap looking suits, and paid my entrance no mind. The third man, the one that turned to look at me, had his hands free and he was wearing a very expensive looking blazer jacket over a white blouse, and a pair of charcoal black slacks. He had long silver hair, with some equally long bangs that framed his face.

He gave me a smile that made my blood run cold, and yet even though this man intimidated me, I felt my face flush. He was very handsome, and I found myself wanting to know who he was, and what I could do for him. I made my way toward him and his clones, and stood before him. And damn was he tall! Sure, I was pretty tale myself, and even though I wasn't sure how tall I really was this guy was a giant. He towered over me by about a head and as we came in about a meter of each other I was forced to tilt my head back to keep our eyes locked.

" Hello, you must be Riku Uzumaki." He said smoothly, extending a slender black-gloved hand.

He is a silver hared God. I thought to myself.

I looked at his hand intently, wondering what the skin beneath it looked like. I almost had the temptation to reach out and remove the glove in one of those oh so seductive ways, but then again Sora was watching from the window, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings anymore then I already had. Sure there was an age difference between this suit and me wearing man but I knew what I felt. I felt a kind of lust for this man, and as he stared deep into my eyes I felt my knees shudder slightly. He looked so cold, and yet...

My hand shook slightly as I moved to take his, and the second our hands were joined he tilted mine sideways and kissed the back of my wrist. I felt my skin crawl, but I couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Hell I couldn't even think. This man was a poison, and I was afraid that he might have been killing me slowly without my knowledge.

" Well I don't know about the Uzumaki part but I am Riku." I replied as I retracted my hand, and placed it at my side.

His cold smile returned and I took a step back.

" Why are you three standing outside my house?" I asked, trying to be cool but faulting in a slight shake.

" We are here form the government to tell you whether your house is stable and safe to live in or not. We will be inspecting each residence on this lane, and any house that does not meet our standards will be torn down effective immediately." The suit replied.

I felt my jaw swing a slight bit, and a stinging reply build itself up on my tongue, but I swallowed hard and clenched my fists together at my sides. These men were here in an attempt at ridding me of my home. The place I had grown up in, the place where my parents had left me. I still had things to discover about that house, that strange white door for instance. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't lose this place; it was more then just my home. It was my safety. It was where I curled up in at night, and where I woke up in the morning. I just couldn't stand to lose this house.

I cocked my head to the side and looked my home over.

Sure. I thought. The place may not be in the best of shapes, but it's not as if it's unsafe.

" You have no lock on your door?" Came a question from the man farthest from the suit and me.

He had long black hair that covered the sides of his face, and oh how befitting, ivy skin and crimson eyes. The devil in a suit. Now that was funny.

" No." I replied." No need for one. Don't got anything worth stealing."

" How about your home?" The suit asked.

I turned my head so that we were looking straight at each other and I glared.

" Who would want this place?" I asked coldly.

" What about you?" The suit asked, cool as ice...

" Well, may I have the names of the people who will be judging my home?" I asked.

" You most certainly may." The silver hared man replied before beckoning his little clones over.

The first to arrive at his side was a man with long blond hair. He had a scarlet headband holding his wild, but gelled hair out of his face, and he had quite the goofy smile to him. He titled his head slightly and let his black clipboard to fall to his side.

" Hi. I'm Wakka, ya." He said, offering me his free hand.

I shook his hand and was very relieved to find that he didn't have that harsh grip the other man had. The second man that was with him came up on his other side, but he didn't smile. He just as simply nodded, and brushed his hair out of his face. It was the devil in a suit. And now he was close enough for me to make out more detail to him. He had long straight black hair that traveled all the way down to his hips, and tied around his forehead was a scarlet headband, much like Wakka's.

This man had some resemblance to the silver hared suit, but I was sure that if they had been siblings the suit would have killing him before his 10th birthday. I was pretty sure not much could survive with the silver hared God.

" This is Vincent. He's not much for conversation." The silver hared man said.

I turned and looked at him with a quirky smirk, placing a hand on my hip, and I took a single step toward him. His eyes locked onto mine and the tension that arose couldn't have been cut with a knife if you tried...I swallowed and suddenly realized he hadn't told me his own name.

" And you are?" I asked being a bit playful in an attempt at lightening the mood.

" Me?" He asked coolly.

The tension returned to moment he spoke, and I reminded myself that this man was here in an attempt of riding me of my home and any other home on the block that he didn't find _safe_. I gave him a poignant glare and folded my arms over my chest, titling my whole body back to make myself seem annoyed.

" Yeah you." I said coldly with a slight head tilt.

" My name is Sephiroth Uzumaki."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A/N: OMFG! OMFG! Did you see that? Could it be, they have the same last name. And you just know that something incest-y will happen between these two. Oh but what _is_ there relationship. Are they cousins, brothers, could this man be Riku's real father? OH THE SCANDALS! XD. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE! I'M BEGGIN YOU! REVIEW!


	9. Riddled with denial

Chapter 9

Scarlet: Guess what all. This chapter, though short, is from a different point of view. Third person…it follows Sora from the kitchen into the living room, and I think you'll love it. Don't worry about finding out what happens with Riku, we're only going to be with Sora for a little while.

Sora: Oh so I'm not important enough?

Riku: No one said that.

Sora: Oh that's rich, coming from mister, " It's only a hug."

Riku: flicks Sora in the back of the head

Sora: OW!

Riku: smirks and laughs

Sora: flicks Riku in the forehead

Riku: Bleeds Ah Sora what the hell was that for.

Sora: Oh Riku I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry.

Riku: hits the floor screaming Ah! The pain! I'm dying!

Scarlet: looks down at Riku with a raised eyebrow Oh Riku, for crying out loud stop being such a damn drama queen.

Riku: stops screaming and looks up at Scarlet Hehe, sorry, I couldn't resist.

Sora: You aren't going to die?

Riku: stands up and brushes himself off Nope, I'm fine.

Sora: kicks Riku in the shin and walks away

Riku: falls to the floor screaming Ah Sora you're so damn mean!

Scarlet: Well, I guess we should get to the chapter now. Uh yeah read and review...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sora stormed into the living room, his eyes brimming with shimmering tears, and he crossed his arms over his chest. Leon caught sight of him right away, moving to his younger brothers side, and he looked into his eyes with a worried look on his features.

" What did that moron do now?" Leon asked, just knowing Riku had done something to hurt his little brother.

" Nothing." Sora said, choking back a sniffle.

Leon draped his arm over Sora's shoulders and smiled down at the spiky head under his shoulder. Leon had always been surprised at how much shorter Sora was compared to him, but Riku. Well Riku must have come up to Leon's cheek. Leon knew, being at least 6.1 himself, that Riku must have been at least 5.8 or 5.9 at the most. And with height normally came strength, and Leon knew Riku was strong, having carried all the boxes form the truck into the house. Leon had even had problems with lifting, which was why he had skipped out to get food instead. That's why Leon had been very surprised when, a few days ago, Riku had bowed his head and told Leon to beat him. Something about deserving it.

Leon hadn't known the full story until after, but what he had done had been for his little brother. He had thought the silver hared boy had really hurt Sora, and he, being a protective older brother, had almost really hurt Riku. But the look on Riku's face, it had made Leon realize something. In the beginning he hadn't liked the boy, actually he had disliked him greatly, but now he was beginning to see that Sora cared for him a lot. But Riku seemed to be quite foolish, not having noticed that Sora was not only uke, but very into the platinum hared teen.

" I wish he knew…" Leon heard Sora mumble.

Leon looked down at his brother and found that he was crying into his shirt… It made him think of what Sora looked like during their parent's funeral.

" That guy doesn't deserve you." Leon said, gripping Sora's shoulder.

" Ha!" Sora laughed." You got that one backwards Squall."

" Leon." Leon corrected him gently.

" I don't deserve Riku. Even if he was uke, which I don't think he is, he wouldn't want to be with me." Sora said.

" What makes you say that?" Leon asked.

" We were so close in there Leon!" Sora shouted." He could have kissed me, but all he did was hug me and then when Kairi came in he said it was _just a hug_. Just a hug! Can you believe that?"

Sora was now throwing his hands into the air to accentuate his point, and Leon found himself smirking as he did so. Sora looked so much like their mother, rest her soul, he had gotten her eyes, her nose, oh who was he kidding Sora got everything from his mother from the eyes all the way down to the waist and voice.

Leon could see that his little brother was upset, along with the giant pout on his lips; he was also on the verge of tears. He hugged Sora gently, kissing the top of the boy's head, and then nuzzled his forehead into Sora's cinnamon locks. He could feel his brother fight against the embrace for a moment, his hands gripping his sides and trying to push him away, but after a single second of Leon's strength Sora sank into the hold and cried.

They stood like that for a while, Leon hugging Sora and thinking of their parents and Sora crying his eyes out into his brothers black t-shirt. Finally, after a bit of time, Sora calmed down and pulled away from Leon, his cheeks stained with smudged eyeliner, and his lips burning red from the heat in his cheeks. Sora bowed his head and wiped away his tears. He turned his eyes back to Leon and smiled.

" Thanks for always understanding Leon." He said softly.

" I'm your brother." Leon said, playfully punching Sora in the arm." It's what I do."

Sora smiled, nodding slightly, when suddenly Kairi came bursting in from outside. She had gone outside to retrieve the laundry from the clothesline, and now she looked quite flustered, gasping and red in the face.

" What's wrong Kairi?" Sora asked, moving toward his sister.

" Riku. Where is he?" She asked, her voice shaky.

Sora's face fell into a glare and he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb toward the kitchen.

" In there." He grunted before crossing his arms over his chest.

Kairi looked at Leon in shock, who could only shrug at his sister, and then she shook her head and rushed into the kitchen to talk to Riku. Moment's passed, and Sora turned and looked at the kitchen door. Everything was quiet, and Sora found himself wondering why it was so quiet. Suddenly Riku came bolting out of the kitchen, rushed passed Sora, and ran out the back door and onto the lane. Soon after the door slammed closed Kairi walked out of the kitchen and threw her two brothers a large smile.

" What the hell is going on Kairi?" Leon asked.

" Some people are outside his house." Kairi said, walking over to the large living room window so that she could see Riku.

Sora instantly joined her, plopping down on the large black couch in front of the window, and he placed his hands on the back of the couch and watched. Leon stood in the center of the living room, his arms folded over his chest, and he grumbled softly. It had been something about everyone caring far too much about the little scruffy kid. No one heard. After a few moments though, he too had seated himself on the couch, turned toward the window, and he watched as Riku approached the men.

There were three of them, two of which stood away from the silver hared one, and they held clipboards. The one that stood alone on the other hand, the one with stunningly long and silver hair, held nothing in his hands, which were clothed in black leather gloves. Riku spoke to the man for a moment before the silver hared man held out his hand.

Sora could see Riku's hand quiver slightly as he moved to take it, and he felt his own stomach flip. Suddenly, only a single moment after Riku's hand reached his, he turned it over and kissed the back. Sora felt anger boil up in his stomach. If looks could kill...that man would be ass up in his grave. Leon caught his little brother's face and moved away from him a slight bit.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(A/N: And now back to Riku.)

I reached for the door handle into Sora's home, and stopped, my fingers just brushing the brass knob. I felt so numb.

_I am Sephiroth Uzumaki._

I still didn't believe him, then again I didn't believe much at that moment. He had told me my last name was Uzumaki, and he was from the government, maybe he hadn't been lying. But that would mean...

Sora threw the door open and stood in the doorway glaring at me. He moved aside, signaling for me to get in the house, but I just stood there, looking at him. I couldn't even feel my feet I was in such shock. This couldn't be real...Or was I just as simply in denial? I shook my head and forced myself to move forward, tripping slightly over the lip on the doorframe, and I stumbled into the living room. I felt everyone's eyes on me, but I just as simply smiled and shrugged.

" Hehe, they want to check out my house. I told them they could." I blurted quickly before I made my way to the stairs.

I knew he had followed me, but my brain just hadn't suggested he was near me until I had closed the door to his room. I turned around and he stood there, looking at me, a sad look on his face. I forced a smile, but I knew he saw right through it.

" Riku, what's wrong?" He asked.

I didn't know what to say. I stood there; still numb all over, even my mind felt like it had frozen. I looked down at the white carper beneath my feet; my black sneakers just suddenly seemed so out of place. I pushed the toes on my left foot against the back of my right ankle and I pulled my foot out of my shoe, and then did the same for the other foot. I kicked my shoes to the side of the room and looked up at Sora. My heart was pounding in my throat, and I was seeing red, and the next thing I know we're so close to each other I can feel his breath on my lips.

I looked down into his eyes, and I just knew I was crying. I could see my tears falling onto Sora's pale cheeks, but his eyeliner was already smudged, I wondered how that had happened. I slowly raised my hand to his cheek, running the back of my finger over his cheek.

" R-riku?" His voice was shaky.

I couldn't feel anything.

" Riku."

Then I kissed him.


End file.
